A New Life
by CrimsonButterfly2009
Summary: "okay so, my mother is forcing me to start a new life away from the place I grew up and knew. Now, I'm living in a city. New friends, some school fights, and helping people get together. *sigh* what's a girl to do?"


**Hello everyone. Okay so this is my very first fanfic and I don't know how well I'll do but enjoy**

* * *

I remember like it was only yesterday. Everyone was happy, cheering and singing. The weather was great. The sun was out and the day was warm. Just perfect to be outside with family and friends. That day, everything changed for me. I lost everything in one moment. The sad thing is, I knew the man that hurt me. I knew him because he was like family to me. It was so long ago, but to me, it feels like only yesterday. Now, I'm laying here. I feel numb. Even the face above me is foggy from my tears that mix in the rain. I only manage a weak smile and I see others. They are all just shadows now to me as I do my best to keep my eyes open. I can't, I feel pain in my stomach while the rest of me is numb. I only want to sleep. If I sleep, all the bad things will go away. The pain, the memories, everything that I learned will all fade away. I did just that, I closed my eyes ignoring the shouts of people above me. Maybe, if I dream, I will see them again. I'd like that very much. My only wish as I lay here dying, is to see them again. One last time. If god will allow me to see them.

I'm annoyed, it's only six in the morning when my alarm went off. I swear, that she devil loves to see me suffer when she's bored or in a good mood. I don't get her sometimes. This time I wouldn't let her get her way no matter what she does. Don't get me wrong, I'm scared of said she devil but there is nothing I can do. Not until I turn 18 and am able to get a bit of control of my life will I be free of her. But, first things first. That dang alarm clock. I only rolled over to my side and pulled a pillow over my face. I don't care how mad she gets because I didn't get up on time. I never wanted to go on this trip in the first place anyways. I swear, that woman is going to be the death of me one of this days. She is the supposed adult of the house but won't do anything without asking me for first. It's annoying sometimes, only when she wants to, she will act her age. My eyes were dropping again and I was finally going to fall back asleep when that she devil walked in my room. Well more like slammed my door open and began to mumble to herself. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. No one really liked me because I have just a bad mouth as her. I just don't say anything at this moment because I'm half dead and I'd like to stay that way for another good hour thank you very much. I did my best to ignore her and pressed the pillow closer to my head to block out her rants only for her to rip it out of my grasp.

* * *

I groaned when the sun hit my eyes. I have black curtains on my window. It blocks out the sun every morning and this lady decided that it would be a good idea to blind me before my trip "get your sorry ass up girl, we are going to be late and you are going to miss your flight. I will not have that got it" She told me while walking out the door. I only stuck my tongue out at her. She told me once, that she would rip my tongue out if I ever stuck it out at her again, but, like always I just ignore her. I think that is one of the reason why we get along so well. If you call telling each other off every 15 minutes or so getting along then yes. I finally did what my mother wanted me to do. I got my sorry ass up and moved around to get ready. It's a good thing I showered last night, I love to sleep you see and I'll break anyone's arm off who every try's to wake me up. No for reals, ask anyone who knows me and they will tell you it's true. If you don't have a death wish then don't try to wake me up.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned kind of loudly. I rubbed my eyes to help me wake up better before I moved to get dressed. My pj's were pretty simple actually. Just a pair of black short shorts and a pink spaghetti strap. I'm not very girly when it comes to this things. Yes I am a girl. I have long black hair that reaches almost to my butt. My face, is weird. At least that is what my brothers say. It's like a heart shaped. I have brown eyes with a tint of green in them. I'm tinny. I'm only 5'2 in a half so I get made fun of a lot because I'm always standing on my tip toes for some reason or another. I'm paled skin. Some people call me a vampire at how light skinned I am. I can't tan, before you ask, I burn whenever I try and then my skin peels off and I just go back to my normal skin color. Think about it like a snake shedding he's skin. Anyways, I'll stop talking about myself like that and get back to this morning. I had to turn on my lights to be able to walk around without stubbing my toes everywhere. I love my curtains because they keep the sun out but sometimes I hate them because I'm always having to turn on my lights. I moved to my closet to look for something to wear. Nothing too fancy since I'll be on a plane for maybe three or four hours. I just picked some of my favorite jeans. There were a faded blue color and had some rips at the bottom of my pants but they were comfy. I picked out one of my baggy shirts. I'm skin but I don't like to wear things that are too tight. More when it's a long ride like this. It was a simple black shirt with a red butterfly. It reminded me of one of my favorite games. I quickly got dressed before moving to go brush my teeth in the bathroom. I flinched to see my hair a mess. I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed and braided my hair before I ran out to put on my shoes. I can hear my mother cooking in the kitchen and I wanted to hurry. She isn't the best of cook and if it weren't for me we would all starve to death in this house "you ready or do I have to go get you myself" I heard her yell to me. I only rolled my eyes as I quickly tied my shoes before I walked out of my room to go to the kitchen

"I'm ready. I'm just a lazy person in the morning" I told her as I walked into the kitchen and moved to finish cooking in her place. I don't trust her sometimes. She has good intentions but I don't want to be sick in the plane. I don't make it to the bathroom sometimes. I could hear her set the table as I finished cooking "I got to admit, I'm going to miss your cooking when you leave" I heard her say and I just sighed sadly to myself. I didn't want to leave and she knew that "Then why are you sending me away" I told her not looking to her as I moved to turn off the stove. I turned around only to see her there in front of me. She looked sad as she placed a hand on my shoulder and the other on my face "because you've been locked up for too long. You're only a teen and you have yet to enjoy your teenage life. This will help you see a new place and start something new" she said with a soft smile on her face. I only sighed and nodded at what she said. I knew she was doing the right thing but I didn't want to accept it. So I only smiled as best as I could and moved so we could eat. After breakfast, we both moved to clean up while talking. It's our way of spending time with each other. I would miss all of this. I get the feeling I would get home sick a little too easy. Once we were done, I moved to my room to make sure I had everything ready while my mother went outside to start the car. I got all of my things ready while making sure I had my phone, mp3 player, and head phones with me. I wouldn't survive without my music. We live in a small town and the nearest city is about an hour drive away. I never liked the city and I'll be living in one for a year. I hope I can make some friends. I might be able to survive that way. I nodded to myself and quickly moved to put my suite cases in the car before I really chicken out. It took me only about fifteen minutes to get everything in the car and we were ready to leave. I put on my seat belt just as my mother began to drive us out of there. I took on last look at my home and I knew I would be back before I knew it. A year will fly by so fast that this will all be a memory. My mother turned on the radio and for once I was glad that we liked the same kind of music if not we be arguing and fighting over the radio for an hour straight. Before I knew it, were had made it to the city. Traffic wasn't too bad at this time of day. It was only around eight maybe. I don't know and I don't want to check cause if not I really will tell my mother to take us home but she would force me to leave anyways. So with that in mind, I looked out the window "do you want anything before we get to the airport?" she asked me and I shook my head "nah, I'm sure they will give me anything I might need. Like candy or something" I told her giggling as she sighed at me. I have a bad sweet tooth sometimes. When we made it to the airport, my mother got her road rage. She hated not being able to find a parking spot anytime soon. She keep cussing like a sailor but I'm used to it already. When she finally was able to park the car, she helped me get my things and went inside with me. I had my ticket in my hand. I made sure to have it with me this whole time if not I would have lost it by now. I looked around, this is was my first time going on a plane and I was excited to tell the truth. We walked up to a secretary and my mother talked to the lady there. I gave her my ticket when she asked for it and gave the nod okay. I looked to my mother and sighed as she just smiled "call as soon as you can. You'll be fine. I have a friends over there that will help you if you need anything. I'm just a call away also. If you need me, I'll be there before you know it" she told me while hugging me tight and fixing my bangs away from my eyes. I only hugged her back and nodded to everything she was tell me "don't worry, I'll call every day and I'll let you know if I need anything" I told her before moving away and giving her one last smile. Before moving away. I walked by myself now. My luggage was someplace else. This was all so confusing to me but I just followed where people pointed me to go and before I knew it, I was getting on the plane. I found my seat and sat down. A lady and her son were sitting next to me. I didn't get lucky to have the window seat but that's okay. I had my head phones with me. I took them out of my pocket and waited till the plane was in the air. I felt a tear slowly run down my cheek but I quickly whipped it away. I put my head phones on before turning on my mp3 player and closed my eyes.


End file.
